paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups have an "Icee" day
This story was originally written by Lumina&IceeBby~ but was later rewritten by Tundrathesnowpup with permission from Raeven. This story is Icee's introduction into the PAW Patrol Main Characters: Icee Tundra Blizzard Skye Marshall Ryder Rosie Story It was a beautiful morning in adventure bay and over at Jakes Mountain, a gray and white wolf husky mix by the name of icee had woken up from a dream- "Whew! What a dream! I dreamed that I was falling out of a giant mushroom!" She paused to look around from the tree stump she had been napping on. ".....Oh I forgot I was alone over here...." The saddened pup turned around to see a bigger husky pup walking towards her, sniffing at the ground. Icee bounced to her paws, grinning eagerly. "Hello! My name is Icee, wanna play?" Blizzard lifted his head, staring Icee up and down. "Uhm...Hi..? Name's Blizzard....and no. ''I don't want to play." "Wait- Did you say Blizzard??" Icee's ears perked up and she clapped her paws together. "Blizzard?? You're my half-brother! My dad would talk about you in his sleep before he left..." Blizzard just raised an eyebrow, scowl on his muzzle. "..Sister? Ugh. And I thought I had enough with just one...." "Oh! You know where Tundra is too??" Icee couldn't believe her ears! She was finally meeting her half-brother and she could potentially meet her sister! At first the male husky just tried to ignore her, walking away before answering. But he could still feel her presence behind him. Blizzard sighed, turning his head as he noticed Icee following him into town. "What do you want?" "Could you, uhm...Maybe take me to see Tundra...? ...Pretty please?" Icee batted her eyes and was greeted with an exasperated sigh. Blizzard sighed, shaking his head. "....Fine. If that means it'll get you off my tail." "Yay! Thank you, thank you!!" Trudging to Jake's mountain, Blizzard tried desperately to ignore the ramblings of the excited young husky-wolf mix behind him. He grumbled under his breath, regretting allowing her to follow him. Up ahead, when they finally made their way up to Jake's, Blizzard spotted Marshall struggling to put on his skiis. "Hey! Fire-dork!" Marshall spun around, glaring at Blizzard. "Hey! That's not nice, Blizzard!" "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh! It's Marshall!" Icee giggled like a maniac, fangirling as she raced over to the dalmatian with glee. "I'm such a huge fanon of the PAW Patrol! My name is Icee!" Marshall laughed, smiling widely. "Hi Icee! What you doin' with this pup? Don't you know he's a little bit of a bully...?" "Not really," Icee smiled softly, "He's my half brother! I've just met him today so... I don't really know him that well....Do you know where Tundra is??" Blizzard rolled his eyes, making his way further up the mountain, away from the annoying nuisances they called the PAW Patrol. "Stupid sisters, stupid PAW Patrol....How did I get stuck with two annoying small pups for siblings? So stupid, stupid STUPID!!" Blizzard snarled loudly, pounding his paws on the trail. Blizzard failed to notice the loose edge he was walking along until it was too late. "Wha- 'aahhhhh!!! SOMEONE HELP!"' Blizzard yelped as he was swept down the hill, rolling and bouncing along the snow as it started to pick up speed, and more snow collected around him. It wasn't long before a small avalanche was swiftly running its course towards Marshall and Icee. "Do you hear that..? WOAH!" Marshall turned his head to investigate, but was plowed right into the snow with a pretty hard force as he and Icee were swept away down the mountain. After about 10 minutes, Icee managed to pop her head out of the slush, taking in a deep breath. "Marshall?! Are you okay?! Blizzard?? Anyone?!" "Icee?!" She heard a voice call back, a bit muffled, but still audible. It was Marshall "Help! I'm over here! I think the snow trapped me in this small cave in the mountain!" "Oh no!" Icee looked around, trying to pick up the sound of his voice so she could find him. "What do we do- ow!" Icee whimpered as she stepped on her paw. "I think I might've hurt my paw as I rolled...." "It's okay...It's okay...Uhhmm... We can call the others! Don't move your paw, you'll hurt yourself! I'll call the PAW Patrol!" "But...But I gotta find Blizzard! He could be hurt too!" "Just wait for the others, they'll help!" Marshall responded, still very muted. Icee nodded her head, but didn't quite feel right just sitting there doing nothing.. ''(Scene Change: Marshall's badge) Back at the Lookout, Ryder is playing on his pup pad while the rest of the pups are playing Soccer. Skye races down the field, trying to score the last goal, when Tundra steals it from her and races off in the other direction. Tundra giggled, scoring the goal on Rubble. "Ha! Nice try, Skye!" Skye stuck her tongue out playfully. "Aww! you got lucky that time, Tundra!" "Oh really?" The cocoa husky giggled, raising an eyebrow. "Then how is my team winning from 16 to 5?" "Fair point.." Ryder laughed, looking up from his pup pad to watch the pups finish their game Rosie trotted over happily, tail wagging. "Well, I don't know about you girls, but I'm hungry!" Tundra nodded in agreement, patting her tummy. "Yeah! I sure am!" "Let's go chow down!" Skye agreed, yipping as she and the rest of the pups raced over to Ryder. Ryder started to fill up their bowls, each one slowly being filled with kibble. The boy paused as he heard his pup pad ringing in his pocket. He picked it up immediately and answered. "Ryder! Ryder!" '' "Marshall? Are you alright? I thought you were at Jake's, why do you look like you're in a Mountain Cave?" ''"Because I am in a cave! I need you to bring Rosie, Skye, and Tundra, quick!" Tundra lifted her head, swallowing her food quickly. "What? Why do you need us?" "There was an avalanche on Jake's Mountain! I got trapped in a small cave!" "Don't worry Marshall! we'll get you out of there! But why do you need Rosie? "There's another pup up here that hurt her paw!" "Okay! We'll get you and that pup out of trouble! no job is too big no pup is too small!" (Scene Change: PAW Patrol Symbol) "Icee? Are you still there?" Marshall called out, pulling his hat down a little as he tried to get his head a bit warmer. "...Kinda..? I found Blizzard... I think he's really stuck." Icee limped to the Blizzard, who was trapped between two snow-boulders. He whimpered, but tried to pretend he wasn't scared. "H-Hey! I'm completely fine here!" "Uhm...Sure you are." Icee rolled her eyes, starting to dig with her good paw, but found it a little too difficult without her other one. "Hey! I hear something! I think the others are here!" Marshall barked, trying to dig a bit but found the snow was too compacted to really get through on his own. A siren wailed as two vehicles drove their way towards the snow, and the sound of a copter hovered above their heads. "They don't know where we are...Icee can you somehow signal to Skye??" "I..I think so!" Icee cocked her head back and took a deep breath as she summoned the loudest howl she could muster. She howled and howled before waving her good paw over her head. "Huh? ....Oh!" Skye activated her tag, hovering her copter in one spot. "Guys! I found them! Just look for my copter, i'm right over them!" "Copy that, Skye!" Rosie and Tundra made their way over the hills, and Icee watched in fascination as the vehicles rolled up towards her. A look of pure awe crossed her face as she laid eyes on the purple vehicle and the pup that was driving it. That had to be her! The two pups parked their vehicle, and while Tundra got to work digging Marshall from the cave, Rosie made her way to Icee. "What's your name? Are you okay?" The collie asked, helping the pup limp over to her vehicle so she had a place to sit. "..M..My name is Icee..." She murmured, barely paying attention; her focus was stuck to the husky activating her pup-pack to spring out a shovel. "And...Your injury?" "Hm.." "Your injury....Your paw...What happened?" "Oh! Uh...I think when the snow was rolling me around I must've twisted it or something...It just hurts to put pressure on it." Rosie nodded and took out her x-ray. "Confirmed, you sprained a muscle but it's nothing major." Rosie smiled and wrapped up her paw nice and snug. "I recommend icing it and staying off of it for a few days...Do you have anywhere to rest?" Icee twitched her ear, thinking for a moment. "Well...Yes, and no.....I'm part wolf, part husky...So I don't quite have a home, I live in the woods..." "Well, I don't think that's good for your injury...." Rosie thought to herself, tapping her paw on her chin. "Thank you Tundra! Thank you!" Marshall barked as Tundra wrapped him in a blanket. "It was getting really cold in there! the stone was freezing!" "Just doing my job, Marshall." Tundra giggled, then turned her attention to the husky trapped in the snow boulders. She sighed and shook her head. "Have to save you again, eh?" "Shut up, runt." Blizzard growled, wiggling back and forth in the snow. "Oh. I guess I don't have to get you ou-" "No no! .......Ugh....P....''Please ''get me out...." The word left a nasty taste on his tongue, and he scowled as his sister giggled and started to clear him out carefully with her shovel, clearing out just enough snow so he could wiggle free on his own. "......Thanks." He sneered, kicking some snow at her paws before racing off back towards home without another word. "Boy...He's a little different than I imagined him to be...." "Who, Blizzard? Yeah, he's a brute..." Tundra sighed, walking over to Icee. "You know him?" "Well... Kind of? ....He's my half brother....and you're my sister!" Tundra blinked in surprise, tilting her head in confusion. "Say what? Sister?" "Y-yeah! My name is Icee....I have a brother and sister too from the same litter but....You two are my older half-siblings! My dad would talk about you in his sleep before he disappeared one morning...Something about a "snowdrop"? Dunno what a flower has anything to do with him but....." Tundra felt a weird pang in her heart at the familiar name, but she brushed it off, smiling warmly at the pup. "Well..It's nice to have someone else in the family! It's nice to meet you, Icee..." "You seem to really enjoy the snow! You looked really happy when you walked up here, maybe we could ask Ryder if you could join!" Marshall barked, getting some hot milk from Rosie's ambulance to warm him up. "R-Really? But with what? I don't know anything about rescues!" "Well, maybe you could be my trainee! I could teach you the ropes as we go along." Tundra grinned, patting Icee on the back. "Mindy and I would love a helping paw now and again!" "Oh boy!" Icee yipped happily, jumping in the air before realizing the pain that sprung through her paw. "Ow ow ow...." "But first," Rosie interuppted, snickering. "Let's get that paw healed." Skye flew back to the lookout, and the others made their way slowly after her, Icee riding with Tundra in her snow-plow. They told Ryder about what happened, and he eagerly excepted Icee onto the team. It was another great day in Adventure Bay, and Icee couldn't be happier to be able to spend more time with her big sister. Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:New Character Has Been Debut in this Story Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Stories Category:Pups' Adventures Category:Stories written by LuminaIceebby Category:Tundraverse Stories Category:Tundra's Fanon Category:Stories by Tundrathesnowpup